Undo It
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Not very many people get the chance to change their lives. If you got the chance to go back and change the thing that has affected you the most would you? Sometimes what you think you wanted isn't really what you actually wanted. Stand Up or Shut Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Alright I deleted Whatever It Takes, and replaced it with something a lot cooler than that, I mean well I think it is anyways. I don't know how much updating i'm going to be updating. I had two good friends pass away last Saturday and i'm trying to deal with it so please bear with me. This is Dedicated too most importantly Allie, but too Dez, Tess, Ericka, Mersaydez, Lisa, Fireworks Forever, and Annie. Thanks for being such great friends._

_I somewhat got this idea from the movie Seventeen Again. I love Sterling Knight! Have you ever seen him? Hello he's like my favorite besides Nicholas Cage. I hope i'm not the only one who wants to see Sorceres Apprentice. Am I? _

_I am going to finish Love Drunk and Rise of the ALpha before I update this probably. So please read this. _

::::

:::

::

:

Even though people deny it, life's based on the stupid phrase, "What If." Many people think about different outcomes and sometimes they wish, What If. But even so they can't change whats already been altered. Its impossible. That was until the day Joshua Hotz contradicted this little theory. Theory's are statements supported by facts but can't be fully proven right or wrong.

If you could go back and change anything you wanted, what would you choose? Would you go for the opposite of what you wanted or go back in life and change the biggest affect? That something that changed you in such a way, you didn't even want too wake up in the morning.

But even for Joshua Hotz, sometimes when your put in that place, are you going too choose your life how it is or how it should have been? Sometimes what you wanted isn't really what you wanted. But sometimes what you neglected and ignored is the thing you needed most.

If you made a wish from a shooting star that flew over your head what would you wish for? Be careful what you wish for, you might fall face first into that puddle of mud in your back yard where you use to play mud volleyball every weekend with your creative group of friends.

If you got the chance to fall in love all over again but with that semi-magical twist too it and you could make your own shooting star, would you?

Life isn't fairy tales, its about learning from your mistakes and growing stronger as a person. Sometimes when you get that second chance, maybe you don't really get that second chance.

::::

_Sorry I know its short but this is the opening. Whatcha think? Make you wondering what's going to happen with this. Oh and the chapters are going to be normal chapters this is a trailer sort of thing. And if I feel like it I might put some of my other stories on hold and write this. I really love the plot for this. So pwease read and review?_

_Love, _

_Kailin_


	2. Some Hearts

_Thank you soo much for all of you for helping me get through such a tough time in my life. I appreciate it. I really do. I want to say thank you too all of my reviewers as well. You guys rock my socks off of my size 8 and a half feet and inspire me too keep up my updates and too write more. _

_Thanks again everyone._

_I love you all. Sorry for my sucky updates lately. I know they aren't the best. This story is Inspired by the Song Undo It by Carrie Underwood. I love her. Do you like her songs? _

**_Chapter 2: Some Hearts_**

_[Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes]_

Twenty-six year old Josh Hotz glanced up at the clock again at his work place. He exhaled a sigh and continued scratching stuff on a piece of paper. The pencil was wearing down as he wrote swiftly. He wanted out of his crammed office. Beside the fact that he was stuck behind a small old desk in a cubicle, there were books and insurance plans surrounded on both sides of him. He had an Aquafina water bottle, a small handy laptop, and a cup of pens and pencils all lavished on his desk.

But for some reason his mind wasn't even into his work today. He tried his best too get as far as he did and he always put his effort into his work but today he wasn't really feeling it. Ever since he had graduated, he devoted most of his time making something of himself. Instead of trying to start his own business he was just a simple insurance employee who took complaints and had screaming coustomers cuss him out everytime he couldn't do anything about him.

But soon enough he worked himself up to manager and then too the highest position possible for an employee.

"Sir your wife is on the phone." One of the random employees said walking into Josh's cubicle. Josh had a cubicle as well, he didn't believe in having better than anyone else who he worked with.

Josh nodded his head and gave one of the employees to put her on the line. He sighed, his wife was sure something else. She wasn't the person everyone loved and adored. When she snapped her fingers, she expected someone too cator to every single thing she wanted.

"Hello." Josh answered trying to sound somewhat interested in what she had to say. It was always some sort of complaint or how he doesn't do enough or something ridiculous like that.

"Josh. The washer tore up my new Ralph Lauren Cocktail dress. I need a new one, I have a party to go to tomorrow and you have the car. So come home now. I need to go shopping." Josh rolled his eyes and felt himself get angry.

"Kristen, I'm working!" Josh exclaimed. He clenched onto the phone. That was the reason why she had to disrupt him working. She needed a dress when she has like 20 of them?

"But Josh, I need one now." Kristen whined over the phone.

Josh rolled his chocolate eyes. This was the stupid things that bothered him about her. She was always demanding and she didn't even work. She used his money all the time. She used it to go on shopping sprees, buy expensive dinners, go out to silly dinner parties, and she got pissed when he wanted to go to the bar to get a drink or go spend sometime with the guys.

"Well take a cab or something. Bye." Josh hung up the phone and rested his head on his hand. What day was it anyways? Droggily he lifted his head up and checked the calendar. It was the 16th of June. He hated this day, it needed to be just taken of the calendar.

"Dude you don't look so good." Christopher Plovert said walking into Josh's tiny office. It was packed with all sorts of things, it was amazing how someone was able to take a deep breath and not suffocate in the process.

Josh glanced up and looked at his best friend. He sighed and laid his head back down on his desk. "I'm not!" Josh moaned.

Chris took a seat in one of the blue chairs with the chipping black painted handles. He propped his feat on Josh's desk, regardless what Josh said about it. "So mind explaining, i've got time." Chris glanced down at his Fossil watch. He had about 20 minutes to sit and chat.

Josh groaned and pointed to the phone.

"Kristen?" Chris laughed.

"It's not funny." Josh cried out loud. He was sick of her, she is a spit imagine ofCruella Deville. She tortured people instead of cute little Dalmation puppies.

Chris tried hidding his laugh. "Sure. But what is she doing now? Stealing a little kids ice cream cone? Popping their balloon animals?"

Josh chuckled, he knew Chris never liked Kristen. He always thought she was evil and torturing little kids.

"No. She called me and she was like Josh I need a new dress, the washer ate my new one. I need you to come home and bring me the car, so I can get a new dress." Josh watched Chris's facial expression. It had 'wow' written all over it.

Chris shook his head, his brown hair flopping over it. "Well have fun going home, wait what did you tell her?"

"I told her to take a cab and I hung up on her." Josh exclaimed. If he wasn't having such a shitty day he would have probably left work and given into her pleas and whines. But he didn't feel like it today. He actually for once wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Chris's mouth dropped. "For once you actually told her no? Oh my gosh, i'm gonna go home and tell Alicia about this. She will be shocked. But you know once you go home she is going to be all pissy and ready to kill you right?"

Josh groaned, he hadn't really thought about that. "Yeah probably. I'll just take my money, my car, and go somewhere else."

Chris felt sorry for his best friend, he was stuck in a relationship that he was scared to get out of. For one, Kristen practically owns him and two, Kristen's dad is a major jerk and would probably come kill him if he did anything wrong. But lucky for Josh, Kristen's dad loved him and cared for him as his own child.

"Good luck bro. But anyways me and Alicia are having some people over tonight for dinner and are going to the grave. So thats one of the reasons why I came here, I was wanting to see if you wanted to come. But please don't bring Kristen. I'm begging you." Chris clasped his hands together and gave Josh the look of don't bring her!

Josh nodded his head, it was for sure better than being home and feeling the wrath of Kristen. She would sit across the room and give you her pissed off look. Her beaty green eyes staring you down until you gave in. She did this almost everyday.

"Sure." Josh gave off a small smile.

"Okay good. Well i've got to get to the store. I'll see you soon. Peace." Chris flashed him the peace sign and moved his feet off of Josh's desk. But in the process, there went some papers and the cup of Pens and Pencils all over the maroon colored carpet.

"Sorry bye." Chris said running out of Josh's office so he didn't have to pick up the mess he just created. Josh laughed, he never picked up one of his messes. Never.

::::

_[I'm stuck in a tunnel of misfortunates and misery.]_

Josh sighed and walked up the stone stairs of his porch. His stone porched eloped around half of the house. His house was beautiful, but unfortunately he was never going to pay it off, the way Kristen spends money. It's a good thing he has a job and has a real nice paying job.

He wished Kristen would sometimes just pay for her own stuff, hello what about all of the money that she has from her dad. Where did all of that go? Oh right, its still sitting in her hefty bank account.

He pulled his keys out of the pockets to his Diesel Jeans. His set of keys were hanging on an Army key chain. He planned on going into the Army but it never happened. A lot of things never happened that were suppose to either. He found the key that had a blue casing around the top of it. He shoved into the door handle and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and took a deep sigh. Well it was now or never.

Kristen was on her cell phone, complaining about something. The madness in her voice was echoing through out the house. Josh gulped down the saliva in his mouth and walked towards the kitchen. He saw her roll her eyes and stare him down like a hawk.

"Well i've go to go. Yeah I'll see you later." Kristen said snapping her razor shut. Her heels to her silhouettes tapped across the hard wood flooring.

Josh swung the fridge door open and pulled out the carton of Orange Juice. He grabbed a green glass and poured it in there, making sure he didn't spill it.

"I need the car keys." Kristen said holding out the palm of her hand towards Josh. Josh gave her a what-the-fuck look. They were his keys and his car. He needed it tonight. "Sorry I need it tonight." Josh shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his Juice.

Kristen eyes almost seemed like they held fire in them. "For what? I need it. I need to go out with my friends. And go buy a new dress because your washer tore mine up."

Josh sighed, she had to be one of the most selfish people knew. "I'm going to Chris's. Have your friends take you. And of course its my washer, I bought it."

That really pissed Kristen off. She looked like she was about to go and slap someone. If looks could kill, Josh would be by far dead by now. "No I need it. Go to Chris's some other day. Okay?" Kristen picked up her purse and stepped towards Josh.

"Nope. My car. We're going to eat and the grave later. I'm going before this turns into a serious fight. Bye." Josh did the mature thing and walked towards the door, his glass of Orange Juice in his hand.

"Fine go. I hope you relive that whole experience all over again and feel that same guilt. Then your going to wish you would have given me the keys instead." Kristen snapped, sitting down in one of the leather plush chairs. She picked up a People Magazine and began reading it.

Josh dropped his Orange Juice all over the white carpet.

Kristens mouth dropped, "Are you going to clean that up?"

"Yeah later. Lord forbid if you had too. I don't really care if it stains, I bet you wished that we would have listened to me and a got a beige color of carpet instead of white." Josh rolled his eyes and walked out of the house and slammed the wooden door shut behind him.

::::

_So how was that for chapter 2. Not much detail and stuff, but I don't want too give off too much of this story. _

_Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. Updates are going to be fast for this story. Its much easier and it makes finishing a story much easier. So please read and review. Oh and the song is Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood._

_Love Kai. Oh and message me, I love talking :)_


	3. Supermassie Black Hole

_I want to say thank you everyone who has reviewed for this story so far. Well pretty much all of my stories are on hold, they are still going to be updated, but this one is my main focus besides Rise of the Alpha. And you guys are all amazing, your reviews are amazing and your inspiring words make me want too write more. Thank you everyone._

_Has anyone seen the movie Dispicable Me? I love that movie. Check it out! Haha sorry that was random, oh and check out Simple Complications by Smilez014... I love that story! Its in my favorites. I don't own the song Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Sorry if there is any mispelled words, i'm writing this on the site. _

_**Chapter 3: Supermassive Black Hole**_

_[Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_  
_Supermassive black hole]_

Josh turned on the radio too his Blazer, he adjusted the volume knob and let the song This Afternoon by Nickelback blare throughout his speakers. This song had been his new favorite song for a few reasons. It was relaxing, he loved Nickelback, and the song reminded him so much of his teenage years. He remembered all of the times when he use to drink with Chris, Alicia, Massie, Dylan, and Kemp. They were a group, a group of friends who bonded together and formed an exclusive tight circle.

But it eventually fell apart and today was going to be the first time in 4 years since he has seen Dylan and Kemp. He wasn't for sure if he was ready or not. It was like a bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling when you got all nervous to ask a girl out or finally admit your feelings over the years for someone.

Josh exhaled a sigh from his mouth, he turned left onto a road and soon found himself waiting patiently at a stoplight. It could be worse, he could be at the house dealing with Kristen's whiney attitude. But instead he was doing something for himself for a change. It didn't happen too often where he put himself first.

"Come on light." Josh said after waiting a little while. He glanced down at his watch on his wrist, he didn't want too be late and he still had to go over the overpass, over the bridge, onto a few country roads and then he would soon be there.

The light changed too green and he drove. He turned the radio station to the weather. He normally checked the weather station but today he had totally forgotten too. It was quite weird, he never forgot to check the weather.

"Clear Skies and sunny weather from now until Sunday." Josh turned the radio station again, it was Wednesday, so it wasn't suppose to rain for a few more days at the least. Josh sighed, Westchester could use some rain, they were currently expierencing a drought at the moment.

Josh stopped on the highway, waited for some trucks and cars to pass, and he turned right onto a country road. It was like he had almost forgotten how to get to Chris's house. He hadn't been there in so long. Did Chris still have his Nome collection out front of his house or his house still brown? Maybe his house was white now and Chris changed his Nome collection. Maybe he changed it to a collection of squirrells or some nick-nacks. Josh shook his head, now he was just being ridiculous. For some reason he just couldn't think right today and yet he wasn't stressed out and he didn't have a lot on his mind.

As Josh was driving, the sky seemed to be getting darker and it seemed rain clouds were gathering in the evening sky. The sun was casted behind some clouds and the wind was picking up. It wasn't a gentle zephry anymore, leaves were flying off of the trees.

"Sunny and clear skies my ass." Josh grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this 'sudden' weather change. The rain clouds came out of nowhere. He turned his windshield wippers on and he turned onto the bridge. He never liked how the brigdes sound hollow when you go over them. Lighting lit up the sky and rain pellets dropped from the sagging gray-colored clouds.

Towards the end of the bridge, something black ran out in front of Josh. Josh's foot hit the break and he began to slide across the bridge. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath and placed both hands on the black steering wheel for comfort. He frowned, the black thing just disappeared. Nothing just disappears.

He went to continue driving, but his Blazer was stalled out. He turned the key and kept trying to restart it, but it wasn't starting up. "Ugh!" Josh slammed his fists on the dash board. He wanted one simple day. Could he ever get that? No.

Josh fidgited and pulled out his phone out of his pocket and went to his contacts. He pressed Chris's name to call him but his phone screen flickered to different colors and it shut off. Josh tried turning it on, but it didn't seem to turn out, even once he took the battery out and he put it back in.

"Well fine then. I guess i'm going to have to walk." Josh said grabbing his keys and his phone. His car didn't have anything real valuable in it. He had his phone, wallet, and keys. Nothing else unless Kristen had something fancy and expensive in there. Yeah, he really didn't care.

Josh stepped out of his Blazer, his new Puma shoes were now placed in a puddle and his Nike socks were soaking wet. He wasn't having a very good day. But there was something not normal and not right. The sky was back to its clear skies and the sun was out shinning.

He continued walking down the rest of the bridge as he was walking he thought he could hear voices. He lifted his head up and looked around. It must have just been him, he was certainly going insane. After living with Kristen for years, a person would totally expect that.

"Help." A voice called out. This definitely got Josh's attention. He turned his head all around and listened to the voice echo throughout the woods. The voice called out again, this time it was much louder. Josh took off running, he dropped his phone that was in his hand onto the bridge and he was running. He was running into the woods, his head was turning and twisting. He was looking around everywhere.

"Please help me." A voice called out. Josh looked up and found a little kid sitting towards the top of the tree. "Come here." Josh waved his arms for the kid to come down. He couldn't really make out a figure, but the kid was a boy with tan skin, black hair, and beaty green eyes. Those eyes, he had seen them many times before.

"I can't. Please come up here. Help." The little boy cried out. Josh didn't know what to do, he dropped his phone and it wasn't working anyways so he couldn't call for help. The only thing he could possibly he could do was climb to the top of the tree to help him out. Before Josh knew it he jumped up and grabbed a sturdy tree limb. He began to climb up. His feet were digging into the tree.

"I haven't climbed trees in forever." Josh said once he reached the branch below the kid. He wasn't too far from him and he was sure the kid could completely hear him and undersatnd him.

The boy smiled, "I know."

Josh gave off a weird look. "How do you know?"

The boy smiled again. He looked down on Josh. Today was the day. The day where history would be changed and new chances would be given and others would be let down. "I just know."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "So how are we suppose to get you down now?" Josh asked curiously. He looked down and gulped. He was really far up and he was never a person too like hights.

"I dunno." The boy said staring at Josh.

Josh frowned, "yeah me either, I didn't really think that when I climbed up here. I just automattically did it."

"Without insticnts or anything?" The boy asked curiously and he jumped down onto the branch Josh was sitting on. The boy didn't even wince or stumble. He stood there, standing up, keeping his balance and his feet hooked onto the tree.

"You just jumped without even missing the branch. Huh?" Josh felt his heart drop, this kid was confusing the hell of out him.

"Yeah pretty much. But you climbed this tree without even thinking about it. You just did it. I've been waiting, your ready now." The boy said placing his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh scooted back until his back was touching the tree trunk. He looked away and closed his eyes, hoping it was a dream.

And when he opened them, it was an older man standing on the tree branch. Josh felt like he was going to pee his pants. "What? How did? Where did the boy go? And what do you mean that i'm ready?" Josh kept on mumbling words out of his mouth. He was talking fast, chocking on his words, and giving the older guy standing on the branch a good laugh.

"Child you have a lot to learn." The older man hopped back and forth from branch to branch. Josh looked around, his head was circling with tons of questions. "How are you doing t?" Josh asked while trying to move closer to the tree, but his back was already digging into the bark.

The older man laughed, "Simple son. Be like me and you can have the greatest power ever but you can have the worst power ever."

"What?" Josh exploded. "Tell me whats going on." Josh crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the guy. He didn't want to be sitting up in a tree. He wanted to be out with his friends. This reminded him of like Alice In Wonderland or some movie like that.

"Dear child, I am a friend, indeed. Lets say we sort of grew up together. We went on walks together but we didn't really speak. We hung out together, just not completely." The old man began to say, "I bet your wondering who I am or what I am. I am really not what you believe but what you think. Confusing ehh?" The old man laughed and pulled out an apple out of nowhere.

"Apple?" He asked Josh. Josh shook his head no, he felt like he was going to do some serious vomiting. He leaned his head over the tree and took some deep breaths. "In and Out." He told himself

"Friend? What?" Josh asked raising his head. He was surely now confused and his head was spinning. This guy was certainly a whackjob. "I am not a whackjob." The guy said smacking Josh on top of the head.

"I never said that." Josh tried arguing his defense, but he really wasn't winning. "Tisk, tisk, I can read thoughts too. I'm making you a one in a life time deal." The older guy said dancing around on the branches.

Josh rolled his eyes, what was this? An infomercial or something? "Like what?"

"How about getting to go back and changing anything in your life you want. Or lets say a certain time period. How about when you were a senior?" The old guy made a cloud appear and Josh's eyes were focused on it. The old guy had an image, an image on the cloud, it literally made him want to vomit.

"No way, that was the worst part of my life, I don't want to relive it all over again. No thanks." Josh was attempting to climb down the tree. He was looking for branches that he could step on and they just wouldn't break when he stepped on them.

The old man appeared in front of Josh, "Come on, if you could go back and change your life, you wouldnt? Remember you got what you want, but then you found out what you wanted wasn't really what you wanted, and what you truely wanted deep down was no longer there. Remember?"

Josh felt tears come too his brown eyes, but he held them in. "Yeah I remember thanks." Josh stepped down onto another branch. He held onto the tree for deer life, that way he wouldn't fall or if he did fall, it would be less likely of a chance anyways.

"So come on, take the second chance." The older guy pushed, agging Josh on. Josh tried ignoring him, but a second chance, in going back in time? That seemed a little cliche and not really able to happen. Josh knew he was going to wake up from this dream any second.

"Your insane. No." Josh argued.

The old man laughed. "Oh come on. You know you were always my favorite out of everyone else. You always made me feel more secure. But after everything happened, I hated you. I hated you for everything you caused. I waited and waited for someone to come home. Instead I watched and waited. People came into the house. In and out, but yet I waited. Everyone ignored me and I hated you for it. But it took sometime, I forgave you. And now Josh I want to give you the chance to forgive yourself. So come on take it."

Josh sighed, this old man really wasn't going to leave him alone. "Fine I'll do it as long as you leave me alone. But who are you?"

The old man laughed, "Oh you will figure it out. In time you will. Solve this riddle, but remember the longer you are there, the more you will forget about now and who you really are and what your purpose is there. Time runs out for everyone, just make sure while your there, you use it wisely, because not everyone gets a second chance Josh. And most importantly sometimes that second chance isn't really what you wanted to begin with."

Josh stared at him and before he knew it, the old man snapped his fingers and everything went black. Josh looked down and a dark hole was forming at the ground and the tree branches were breaking below him. He felt himself panicking, and before he knew it, his branch broke and he was falling into the hole.

"Good luck my friend and remember i'm always closer to you than you think. If you need help you will find where I am. I am -"

Josh never got too hear the end of his sentence, he was sucked into the hole and everything went black.

_[Behind those brown eyes, holds the beholder of a new found beginning and a new ending.]_

"Whoa." Josh screemed as he fell face first into the mudd pile. "My head." He said as he looked around, this wasn't his house. He was in a puddle of mud. His hand was placed on his throbbing head, his eyes were wandering all around. Where ever he was there was an inground swimming pool, the grass was green, the patio consisted of all sorts of colored rocks, and the trampoline was cornered around a solid wooden fence. It didn't hit him until he saw a volley ball that had everyone's name written on it. Everyone's name was in a different color because they got the choice to write in their own favorite color.

"What the fuck? I'm in my back yard from the house I grew up in. My parents sold this house and moved out west. What am I doing here?" Josh asked himself. He reached over and picked up the volleyball and then he realized that he wasn't in 2018 anymore. He was back in the year 2010.

::::

_Alright so how was this? I know this chapter totally sucked, and i'm so sorry, but this has been the hardest chapter i've ever wrote for anything in my life. I can't believe it sucked this much, but please please read and review. I will highly appreciate it. And the chapters are going to be coming fast for this story. _

_I'm so sorry for this sucky chapter, but there won't be a lot like this one. This one was blahh :/ anyways do you guys know who the mysterious riddler is and the person who helps Josh out is?_

_Well peace out until next chapter everyone. _

_Love, Kai :D_


	4. Heres To The Past

_I wanna say thank you everyone so much for your reviews (:, you all rock my socks. I love reading each and everyone one of your reviews, they make me smile and encourage me to keep on writing and write better. All of you have been so great and you make me enjoy writing. Thanks again :) I'm trying to udate fast on this story, that way I can finish the story quickly for one, and I have so many great ideas that I don't want to forget them either. So sorry you always have to read these stupid things all the time._

_But anywhos I am really tired so the chapter might suck. I've been updating for the last few hours. I uploaded another chapter of Rise of the Alpha and Love Drunk, check it out :)! I don't own the song Here's To The Past, that would be A Day To Remember who owns the song._

**_Chapter 4: Here's To The Past_**

_[There's no turning back from here_  
_I've got to get away from everyone who's left_  
_Everyone who's left_  
_I'll tell the saddest story_  
_Of how we made it through this past year]_

Josh rubbed his head and laid in the soft green grass. It was quite nice, actually it was refreshing. From the year that he had just came out of, Westchester was in a big drought. Lawns were brown, water was scarce, and showers were short. The only way you could have a pool was if you were super rich and could pay a very high price for water to supply the pool. He was picking the mud off of himself but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

He picked up the volleyball and traced his fingers over the white material. A sad smile came to his face and he held onto the ball closely. He had missed these days so much. He tossed the ball up and down.

"Josh."

Josh looked up and found his mother standing behind him. She was holding a stack of envelopes. She sighed and looked at him as he was covered in mud, she gave him the look of dissaproval.

"Your covered in mud? Why?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, the evelopes still in her arms. Josh looked at himself, he had no explanation for why he was covered in mud. He wasn't about to try and explain to his mom why he was actually in the mud, she might just look at him like he was the definition of crazy or something. His mom looked a lot younger, few wrinkles and she had that bubbly smile on her face. He didn't see that to often when he went out west to visit her. Ever since she married that Bill guy.

Josh smiled, he could change that too. His mom wanted his opinion and he told her yes that she should. At the time he though Bill Lancings was this nice and wonderful guy who could support his mom unlike his dad. But instead after they got married, Bill made his mom move out west, abandon everything in Westchester and he ruled her life. That was the part that made Josh the angriest.

"Uhhh. I really don't know." Josh answered. He got up off of the grass and set the volleyball back in the grass.

Ms. Hotz looked at her son and sighed. He sure did like to procrastinate. "Are you ever going to fill one out? I mean you keep putting it off, its March Josh, you have 3 months til you graduate and yet you haven't even bothered to apply to college. Your not living in my house for the rest of your life."

"Yeah and your not living in your house for the rest of your life either." Josh muttered to himself. It was true, she was going to move out west with Bill... unless he did something about it.

"What?" Ms. Hotz glared at her son.

Josh got up off the grass and hopped up. When he stood up, he felt so lively. His flexed his arms over his shoulders, he had so much energy and he could move a lot easier. And he was about 40 pounds lighter than he was. He gained some weight when he got older, but he wasn't fat, but he wasn't as built as he had been when he was a teenager.

"Nothing, but i'll think about what i'm going to do and i'll let you know. I'm going to go get a shower." Josh walked by his mom and took the college applications out of her hands and ran into the house. He hadn't felt this alive since he was well 18.

He swung the glass door to the side with other glass door and stepped inside. He slid off his muddy shoes and tossed them into the lawn and began to walk around the kitchen. His house it felt so distance and way to long ago. The kitchen was the same as he remembered, the fridge was by the sink and the dishwasher. The stove was surrounded by oak couberts and the island and the counters had the same marble countertop.

As he was walked down the hallway, he glanced and looked at every picture on the wall. Some were of his family at reunions, others were his school fall pictures, there was his senior picture, and the one that caught his eye, was the one that he wanted but Kristen said he couldn't have it. It was of him and all of his friends, they were all covered in mud and the girls were on the guys backs. Alicia was on Chris's back, Dylan was on Kemp's, and Massie was on his back. He smiled widely, oh he had forgotten about this picture.

A frown came to his face, why hadn't he just told Kristen what was up, then things in his life would be simpler and stress free, well a hell of a lot less stress anyways. He tore his attention away from the pictures and walked up the wooden stairs to his room.

"Wow." Josh managed to say when he had walked into his room. It was a disaster and it contained his youth in. His seemed like his youth was sucked out of him when he had devolped a relationship with Kristen Gregory.

He grabbed a pair of his favorite Adidas shorts and a black and red Tomahawk soccer tee-shirt. The word soccer came into his mind, he loved everything about it. Well almost, he couldn't stand playing with Derrick Harrington. Derrick thought he was so good because he was a goalie, well luckily the Tomahawks had a damn good defense and their egos weren't as high as a kite, because if that happened, then they would have lost every game possible.

He walked into the bathroom and took off his shirt in the process of walking into the bathroom. He closed the wooden door behind him and took a look at himself in the mirror, his mouth instantly dropped. He quickly closed it, he was grossed out by seeing a lot of his tonsils.

"I can't believe i've changed this much." Josh said out loud. His hair wasn't all neat and tidy, it was messy and shaggy. Just the way he liked it, he had his side-burns but no beard and minimal facial hair. He had his 6-pack still, thanks to all year around soccer work outs.

"Definitely going to agree that I like myself this way a lot better." And with that Josh climbed into the shower after he finished undressing himself.

Josh washed his hair and his body with Ax body wash and his hair with Head and Shoulders shampoo and conditioner. He loved his hair soft and his body smelling good. He washed all of the soap out and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his lower half of his body and walked out of the bathroom, he left his clothes in the bathroom like he always use to do. His mom would get them, it was nice not having to clean up after himself again.

When he got into his room, he put on his clothes that he had laid out. "Oh my favorite American Eagle boxers, i've missed you." Josh practically squealed like a girl as he put them on.

He looked around his room, pictures of he and his friends were placed everywhere around his room. "Where did all of these go?" Josh asked himself. He remembered having all of the pictures for awhile, but once he moved into the house he never knew where they went. Maybe they were in the attic? Maybe Kristen got rid of them?

Josh picked up a picture that was in a frame sitting on his desk, he smiled as he held in his hands. He loved his picture, it was his absolute favorite.

A loud vibrating noise came from his desk. Josh put the picture back onto the wooden desk and noticed a phone was sitting there. "My phone, a working phone. My voyager?" Josh picked it up and answered the call. "Hello."

"Dude you coming over? My mom is making home-made macaroni and cheese. Josh instantly smiled, he loved Chris's moms home-made macaroni and cheese. She definitely made the best out of any one he has ever known.

"Yeah i'll be right over." Josh said as he clicked end on his phone. His stomach was growling, so perfect timing. He was eager to go see what Chris and his house looked like. He didn't remember that much of it, so it was exciting to see somethig new.

"Mom. I'm going to Chris's house to go eat mac and cheese." Josh said to his mom who was typing away at her laptop while she was sitting at the kitchen table by herself drinking a cup or coffee.

Ms. Hotz looked up at her son and nodded her head, "Okay be safe. Don't be gone to late."

Josh nodded his head, he was out as late as he wanted to be, his mom never cared. She always said don't be out to late. And what was late anyways? Josh considered that to be about 3 or 4 in the morning.

_[When life gives you lemons make apple juice]_

"Why didn't you drive here?" Chris asked as he swung the front door to find his best friend Josh standing there, a bit out of breath. Josh sighed and gave out a small laugh. "Err well you see, I felt like I needed to burn some energy." Josh looked his friend up and down, Chris had braces and his hair was curly and brown with blond highlights. His body was still built the same and his smile didn't change. He looked just about the exact same.

"Wow epic fail." Chris welcomed Josh into the house. Josh's eyes wandered all over the house, it was all coming back to him. He was surprised he was able to find Chris's house. He went down a few wrong streets, but twenty minutes later he was able to find it. After all he could use the run anyways.

Josh laughed and pushed Chirs, "at least I got exercise."

Chris rolled his crystal blue eyes and kept on walking to the kitchen. Once Josh stepped into the kitchen, he saw Alicia sitting beside Chris's parents, chatting away with them. Josh gave her a smile, she was still pretty as she was 8 years later. Her hair didn't change one bit, neither did her body. She just looked older. Chris's family always loved Alicia as their own kid. She and Chris had been dating for quite some time now. He couldn't even remember when they had started to date.

"Josh are you alright? You look confused." Mrs. Plovert was laughing at Josh's facial expressions. He looked like he was lost or really confused.

Josh shook his head and stopped zoning out, "Oh yeah. I am just zoning out today."

Mr. Plovert gave Josh a wiered look, "Thats odd your normally alert."

Josh laughed and got himself a plate of macaroni and cheese. The smell filled his nostrils, he just wanted to shove it all down his throat right then and there. "Oh yeah I know, must be one of those days. But this looks great, thanks for having me over."

Alicia, Chris, Mr. and Mrs. Plovert all looked at Josh like he was crazy. Since when did he say thank you for the food, he like lived at Chris's house. It was pretty much his second home. "You okay?" Chris asked him.

"Uh oh yeah." Josh smiled and sat down in a chair next to Mr. Plovert, he began eating like he was never going to get another meal in his life. Everyone couldn't help but stare and wonder what was wrong with him.

_::::_

_Alrighty, so here is chapter 4. How did ya like it? I know its a shorter chapter, but I can't do much with fillers though. Not much happening, yes I know. Just a lame filler, but there will be more excitement in the next chapters to come, I promise. Please read and review? Pretty please, and review if you love me as well. haha._

_Love, kailin._


	5. Who Are You

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I didn't get much reviews for like that last chapter or so, but oh well who cares. I don't really care much about reviews, sure they're great but its not everything. I just enjoy writing and having people enjoy my writing. Thanks to everyone who reads this :) and reviews too :) and alerts or favorites this or me. Much appreciated :)_

_Anyways i'm really not gonna babble on like I do, but check out my one-shot Break Even. I don't own the song, that would be the Who that owns this song! Lisi owns the Clique._

**_Chapter 5: Who Are You_**

_[Well, who are you? _  
_I really wanna know _  
_Tell me, who are you? _  
_'Cause I really wanna know]_

Josh ate about four and a half plates of homemade and macaroni and cheese. He gave a little bit of his food to their dog German Shepard Buster. Josh just couldn't refuse the look in the poor dogs eyes. Of course he got dissaproving looks from Chris's parents but they all laughed about it afterwards.

Josh scooted the wooden chair out from the Oak table and grabbed his plate with his right and pushed the chair back in with his left, once he got out of it. Mrs. Plovert was standing at the sink washing the dishes that were made from cooking and eating dinner.

"Here I can help you with those." Josh politely offered.

Mrs. Plovert dropped the fork in the sink and looked at Josh, along with Alicia and Chris. Chris's dad, Mr. Plovert was in the living room working on writing more to his story. He was really into Sci-Fi and stuff like that, so he was writing a book about Aliens and the paranormal things of the universe. It was quite interesting actually.

Alicia walked up to Josh and pinched him.

"Owe. What was that for?" Josh whined and glared at Alicia.

Alicia chuckled, "Dude your weirding us out, what is wrong with you?" She put her hands on her hips and stood beside Chris. Chris nodded his head right along with Alicia. Of course, they always agreed on the same things... well most of the time anyways.

Josh paused, "Wait how am I being weird. I'm just being myself." Josh was still holding his plate in his right hand.

Chris shook his head, "Mom take Josh's plate, he had to have hit his head or something." Chris's mom laughed and tried taking the plate out of Josh's hand but he refused to let it go.

"No it's alright, I can clean up my own plate. I used it, so I can take care of it. Really." Josh insisted. Everyone kept looking at him like he was crazy or something, he didn't understand why. But then again maybe after taking care of himself for so long and taking care of Kristen he was use to it. Kristen, he wasn't looking forward to seeing her, and he knew he would. But he had time and he could change whatever he really wanted to change.

Chris rolled his eyes, he walked up Josh and snatched the plate out of Josh's hands and handed it to his mom. "Here mom, we will be outback if you need anything." Chris grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him towards the back door before he could refute.

"Dude are you okay? Your acting way weird!" Chris exclaimed as he slid his Adidas Sliders onto his size 11 feet.

Alicia put on her shoes as well. "Yeah Josh you are acting super weird. You never offer to help clean up and you don't shove food down your throat like you did. And since when do you have manners and even feed Buster? I thought you were scared of big dogs?"

Josh sighed and thought I was scared of big dogs? Josh than remembered that he was bit when he was younger, it was how he got the huge scars on his legs like he did. He didn't realize it that he had grown out of it. Must be those things in life where you grow up and forget and just move on. Somethings you can't move on from. And thats why Josh assumed he was eight years back in the past.

"Oh yeah I don't know. I guess I'm not scared anymore, I suppose. And I felt like being generous. No big deal." Josh shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. The way that he was going, people were definitely going to think that he was abducted by an alien.

Chris rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying any of this but he wasn't going to press on for more answers.

Alicia led the way outside and Chris and Josh followed behind her. Josh looked around his backyard, it looked the same, well as much of it as he could remember. It was big and spacious, the Koi fish pond was inground and in the middle of the back yard, the grass was green like always, the pool was inground as well and had the same cast-iron black picket fence around it, the birds were hanging around the bird bath, the trampoline was positioned towards the back of the yard, right along with the two large barn red sheds.

"Yoo-hoo. Did you hear me?" Alicia waved her tiny hand in front of Josh's peciular face.

Josh shook out of his trans. "No sorry what was that?"

She exhaled a sigh and said, "So are you coming with us tomorrow to Slice of Heaven. And I was thinking we could have a game of mud Volleyball, you know since its suppose to be warm out tomorrow. And its not going to be as warm as it will be tomorrow for a few days."

"Depends... who all is going? And yeah sure, 3 on three?" Josh smiled. He sure did miss playing mud volley ball 3 on 3. It was always he, Massie, and Dylan on a team. And Chris, Alicia, and Kemp were on the other team. Of course Josh's team always won... well most of the time. They had their downfall games a few times.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders, "Probably me, you if you decide to go, Chris, Dylan, Kemp, and Massie."

Josh felt his heart stop when she said Massie's name. It brought back sudden memories, he hadn't seen her in so long. He missed seeing her face everyday of his life. He didn't know how long he was going to be stuck eight years in the past, so he definitely wanted to see Massie as much as he possibly could.

Josh smiled, "Count me in. I could use some pizza."

Chris and Alicia laughed, "Is that all you think about is food?"

Josh paused and thought. He could remember when he was a teenager like he was now, girls, friends, and food was always on his mind. But mainly food. His metabolism was high and he could eat whatever he wanted without dieting. So of course he was going to enjoy the things he use to. And eating was one of them.

"Yeah pretty much." He couldn't help but laugh along with Alicia and Chris.

Alicia shook her head, her long black hair blew softly in the wind. "Of course he even thought about thinking of food. Geez."

"Hey now! I love food almost as much as I love-" Josh cut himself off before he finished that sentence. It almost slipped off of his tongue, like his saliva did.

"As much as what?" Chris gave Josh a weird look. He wasn't for sure what Josh about said, but he had a pretty good idea or clue though. Josh looked for a way to get out of this conversation.

"Well I need to go. My mom is expecting me home early and besides I've got college applications to fill out anyways. Txt me the time and i'll be there." Josh smiled and waved goodbye. It was about 9 at night and the sky was already dark out and he didn't drive either.

He shook his head and began to jog home, he had to work some of the Macaroni and Cheese off of his stomach.

_[The **reverse** side also has a **reverse** side]_

Josh took a deep breath after he just practically sprinted all the way back to his house. It was easier to find his house than it was to find Chris's house. He had only been back in time for a few hours, but it felt like a long time already. He just wasn't quite sure if he was liking it or not. He still had time to think about that or not. The thing that was bothering him though was what that old guy had said.

_"Oh you will figure it out. In time you will. Solve this riddle, but remember the longer you are there, the more you will forget about now and who you really are and what your purpose is there. Time runs out for everyone, just make sure while your there, you use it wisely, because not everyone gets a second chance Josh. And most importantly sometimes that second chance isn't really what you wanted to begin with."_

Those words rang through out Josh's mind. He didn't fully understand what that guy had meant, even with 26 years of knowledge.

Josh walked through the front door, he was a bit tired, but he hadn't had energy like like this in a long time. It felt great to be young again. Ms. Hotz looked up from the recliner that she was sitting in. She had a ball or yarn in her hand. From the looks of it, she was knitting or something like that.

"Your home early." Ms. Hotz said to her only son. Actually he was her only kid.

"Oh yeah, I figured I would start trying to apply since I don't know where i'm going yet." Josh walked over to the couch and picked up the remote and changed it from the Food Network Channel to MTV. Ms. Hotz rolled her blue eyes. Josh didn't get blue eyes, he took the Hotz color of eyes, which happened to be a rich brown color.

Josh propped his feet up on the table, he had a long day, so now it was time to relax and listen to some good music. A girls voice was singing it almost made Josh want to cover his ears and change the channel.

The video was just as messed up. She was with like dressed in a black bird costume, with a bunch of bird dancers around her. It was a pretty slutty video, well he thought so anyways. She was singing. about how she couldn't be tame and how she was hot.

"Who the heck is this?" Josh asked quietly to himself. A few seconds later, Miley Cyrus and her new music video Can't Be Tamed came across the telivision screen in white letters. Josh shook his head, was all of the music crappy back then?

If that was the case... he definitely liked being in the future much better. He leaned his head against the side of the leather couch. He couldn't wait to see everyone again and actually be allowed to talk and not ridiculed by Kristen. He was nervous for tomorrow but he was very excited. Tomorrow just couldn't come faster.

_::::_

_Nothing against Miley Cyrus, so don't take it personal or get mad. This chapter was alright, it was indeed another filler. But the next chapter will be interesting because well it will be. So look for that chapter kk.. Sorry there are so many fillers. I'm trying to avoid them but really i'm not doing that good of a job. I guess they just need to be in here to make the story tons better._

_Blahh, well anways, thanks for reading :) and thanks for all of your support with this story. Review if you wanna :)_

_Ciao, Kailin_


	6. When You Were Young

_Well like I said, I'm working on updates for this story pretty quickly. I want everyone to not have to wait and besides I really enjoy updating this story. And sorry but sometimes I forget about my other stories. I did upload another chapter of Never Back Down :) i'm trying to get as much updating as possible before August. Few updates will be occuring and school is going to be so busy that i'm not going to have enough time really to update._

_Cross Country and School and Vacation all is in that month. The fall for me is very stressful and very busy, so updating won't be easy. So i'm trying to finish as much as I can. Bear with me please? Thanks. And I don't own the song, that would be the Killers! Love em'_

_Again writing this on the site, sorry for any mispelled words. _

**_Chapter 6: When You Were Young_**

_[Easy now, watch it go _  
_We're burning down the highway skyline _  
_On the back of a hurricane that started turning _  
_When you were young]_

Josh woke up in the morning to the sun beating down on his face. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. He never realized how much he loved his sleep until now. Well once he was put back into time. He never got to sleep in when he was older. He had a job and a very whiney wife.

Even on his days off she was always waking him up and complaining about something. Which wasn't totally new but hey it happens. It definitely happens, just look at him. He was stuck in a relationship that he wasn't even into. He felt obligated to be with her anyways.

"Ugh." Josh rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was already 10 in the morning. He really slept that long? And he still could sleep more. Oh well at least he wouldn't have those tacky bags underneath his eyes.

He picked his phone up and checked it. He had 3 missed calls. One was from Chris and two were from Alicia. Of course they were already together. Did she live at his house or something?

It was too early. Another 3 hours of sleep would do but relentlessly he speed dialed Chris back.

"Hello." Josh answered after Chris asked hello.

Josh held the phone and groggily hear Chris yell, "Dude its 10 and your not up yet? You missed lifting. You shoulda been there. Derrick was acting like he was cool and could outlift you and shit."

Josh rolled his eyes. He really didn't care, Derrick was suck a cocky douche bag. Yeah it wasn't even funny.

"Oh dang. Oh well, he's a douche and whoever thinks he's cool is a bigger douche." Josh mumbled, he was drifting back to sleep. "JOSH!" Alicia yelled into the phone which woke Josh right back up. Well if Chris and Alicia were making their point that they didn't want him to sleep. They were succeeding in getting it across.

"Get up." Josh heard Chris say. He yawned and sat up. He wasn't going to be able to go back to bed. Alicia and Chris weren't going to allow it. Why were they his best friends again? Times like these... he really didn't know why.

Josh stood up, almost dropping his phone. "Alright i'm up. I'm up. What time we going to Slice of Heaven?"

"In about an hour. So come to my house once you pick up Massie." Chris stated. Josh felt his heart speed up. Did he just say pick up Massie?

Before he caught himself he said, "Why do I have to pick her up?"

"Because Kristen called Alicia and asked if she could come. But since Massie is coming over she can't. Well I mean everyone knows how Massie and Kristen can't stand each other. And besides Alicia told Kristen you were picking up Massie. So chop chop. Get with the program." Chris stated over the phone.

"Alright." Josh said hanging up the phone. He sighed then realized what Chris really actually said. He totally had forgotten that Massie and Kristen hated each other. It had been going on since they were in kindergarten when Massie had gotten the purple piece of paper while Kristen got green. And from then on... it was one big rivarly. But it always seemed Massie was the won winning, that was until-

Josh sighed and stopped thinking about it. He was back in time to fix what mistake he had made. And that is exactly what he's going to do. He knew what he did wrong, well he think so anyways, and he planned on preventing it from happening again.

_[Be my escape and i'll be yours]_

Josh drove along the road that he avoided as much as possible in Westchester. Everyday he took a different road just so he wouldn't have to drive down the road Massie Block lived on. He never liked driving down this road, well once he graduated and got married. Senior year was when the majority of his life really took off and changed. He never understood why things happened the way they did. But because things happen the way they do, thats what makes a person themself.

He pulled into a paved driveway, the black top must have been newly done. It was a fresh color of black and it looks clean and new. He drove all the way up and parked in front of her mansion. Massie was the richest out of everyone in their group.

Well pretty much in the school. Her dad was the big multi-billionare owner of the Block Corporation and the Block plaza in New York City. It happened to be located right in the Rockefeller Plaza actually. She had the money but she didn't flaunt it off like most rich girls. She acted like she wasn't a Block and that was one thing he had always liked about her. She was straight to the point and down to earth.

He honked the horn to his Mercedes Benz, signaling that he was here. He turned the radio up and let the song Be My Escape by Relient K play through out his car. He sang along to the song. He loved this band and he sure did miss it.

Massie came out of her house and that was when Josh was completely speechless. His heart literally stopped. Seeing her face made him smile but it made him want to vomit. He hadn't seen it so long and finally seeing it again after all of those long years, it was surely different.

But he just couldn't explain it. No one would understand if he tried explaning that he was from the future and he was back eight years in the past to fix and change the things he regreted or needed to fix. But the thing was he still couldn't understand what that old man had meant.

"Hello." Massie said after she opened the door. Josh nodded his head and hid his excitement as he slid his Oakley sunglasses back down his face.

"Hey." He simply said and pulled out of her driveway, the music blaring throughout the sound system. He didn't know what to say so he just kept his focus on the road and pretended that he was the only one in the car. He wasn't going to lie, it was rather uncormfotable.

Massie looked at Josh and back at her phone that was non-ringing at the time. She twirled her long auburn hair throughout her fingers. Josh was acting really weird and it was kind of freaking her out.

After what seemed like a forever car ride, Josh pulled into the parking lot of Slice Of Heaven. "Finally." Massie muttered and stepped out of his Mercedes. She did give him props for the car, she loved it.

"Thanks." She called out and walked into the Pizza Place. Josh nodded his head and locked his ride and jammed the keys into the pockets of his Khaki shorts. That ride was one of the most awkward things that he had been through in a long while.'

Josh walked into the place that he hadn't been into for so long. They had torn it down about a year or so after he had graduated. They moved out west because that was where their son Griffin decided to move and go off to College. The smelt of pizza filled his nostrils and he was instantly hungry. He sure was enjoying that about being young; always being hungry and being able to eat whatever he wanted without gaining a thing. Got to love fast metabolisms.

"Hey." Josh mumbled at the round booth that all of his friends were sitting at. It happened to be that the only seat left was on the end next to Massie. He sighed and took a seat next to Massie. He sort of wanted to keep his space from her, especially after everything happened before he graduated. It was just hard being around her. And once again he couldn't say anything without anyone thinking he was insane.

"Thought you'd drive instead of run today?" Chris chuckled.

Josh rolled his eyes, "yeah, I mean I don't think Massie over here would appreciate if she had to run with me all the way here. Well i'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Josh excused himself from the table.

"Did he just call you Massie?" Dylan asked, her jaw was dropped just like everyone elses at the table. Kemp was puzzled, Chris and Alicia looked startled and Massie just looked confused beyond repair.

"Umm yeah. He never calls me that. Its either Mass or Block. Never Massie. Not even when we're fighting." Massie took a sip of Dylan's Mountain Dew. She had to order her own when Griffin came back around to order the food.

Massie rolled her amber colored eyes. Josh was making everything awkward and weird. "On the way here, he didn't talk to me. He said hey and drove the whole way here with his music on as high as it could be."

Chris shook his head, "Wow. He's acting real different and I don't know why. Yesterday at my house, he ran to my house. He loves driving his Benz for one and two he actually ate like so much food and he shared it with Buster. Heck he petted Buster and he thanked my parents for the food and he wanted to clean his own plate up."

"It's true, I was there too." Alicia nodded her head in agreement. "Are you sure that's Josh. Isn't he scared of big dogs?" Dylan asked curiously.

"I thought so too. I wonder what his deal is." Chris said and everyone dropped the subject once Josh walked back to the table. He looked like he was zoned out and he looked tired. Like mentally exhausted.

"So how is everyone?" Josh asked. Dylan was the first to speak, "Oh you know."

"Yeah you know. Just peachy." Massie smiled and ordered her drink when Griffin came around. Josh shook his head, he really didn't know. How long had he been gone? It felt like he didn't know any of his friends anymore.

_[Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple]_

"So same teams?" Josh asked curiously. He was standing in his backyard with Massie, Dylan, Kemp, Alicia, and Chris. It was always Josh, Massie, and Dylan on one team. And Chris, Alicia, and Kemp on the other.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Duh silly." Alicia nodded her head as she was spraying the semi-dried up mud with the hose.

Josh smiled and was ready to have some real fun. He hadn't had real fun in awhile. "So guys, what if he had a drought." Josh randomly spoke up. He was just curious, because when he was their age mentally he never thought that could happen.

Chris began laughing. "Man, what is your deal? And no Josh, we don't live out west so we won't have to worry about a drought. You worry too much." Josh shook his head, obviously they didn't know that things can change faster then what they really think.

Massie watched from afar as Josh stood there with a strange look on his face. He was starting to worry her. He wasn't acting like himself and he was being all distant and weird. He was weird yesterday at Chris's house, today on the way to Slice of Heaven, and he barely talked in Slice of Heaven. He mainly listened and commented on a few things. But for the most part he was quite. Maybe he was just stressed from college stuff.

"So you guys ready to lose?" Josh stuck his tongue out and laughed.

"Are you?" Chris asked and pointed at Josh. Josh laughed and pointed back. Part of him old self and his high school self was still somewhere in him. He just had to find it before his friends totally thought he was abducted by aliens.

_::::_

_So whatcha think of this chapter? Again a filler. I know its not a big filler, part of it is. Part of its not. I mean come on if you want a nice story then i can't give everything away ;). But anyways I hope your all enjoying._

_And this quote "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." yeah that belongs to Doctor Seuss. Not me. I love him (: and his books. One of the best authors around. Too bad he can't write more. He made history fosho._

_Anyways, read and review if you please :) _

_Ciao, kailin._


	7. Start A New Day

_Hey, I'm writing a new story called Start A New Day. Its a really good song but my story is Cam-centric, so check it out. Some of my stories might go on hold, idk. But anyways thank you everyone for being such great readers, I appreciate it. It seems like its been forever since i've updated. I need to udpate my stories, I know. I'm hoping I can get a lot done tonight. Lol wow, i'm updating a lot hopefully tonight. Wow I talk to much._

_Btw, Zach Berkman owns this song._

**_Chapter 7: Start A New Day_**

_[Start a new day,_  
_Let yourself go,_  
_'cause your head seems to know this is right,_  
_But your heart isn't sure]_

Josh laid in bed, taking deep breaths. He smiled to himself, and he didn't want to go to bed. He had a day that he hadn't had a in a long while. It was just fun. It was more then fun.

It wasn't everyday that he got to go a second chance to have fun. Or a second chance to make memories. It was weird being around Massie at first, but then it felt right. The natural feeling of being around her soon came back. And when it came back, a lot of things came with it.

The more he thought and thought about the past and the future, or vice versa, he was realizing a lot of things. He made a lot of stupid mistakes and he regretted shit. But aren't you suppose to have fun and never regret anything? Maybe that was why he was getting such another chance at life. Heck he didn't know. He was just pleased that he was able to change things in his life all over again.

Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he was drifting off to sleep.

_[Second chances come and go but I only come once]_

Josh woke up with the smell of freshly baken cinnamon rolls. "Yumm." He said to himself. He climbed out of bed and checked his phone. It was 9:00 a.m. in the morning. He sure did sleep good. And with a good breakfast, his day was going to start off great.

He walked down the stairs and found his mom on her laptop smiling and laughing.

She glanced up and smiled, "Good morning son. Get any of those college applications filled out yet?"

Josh froze and thought to himself. He knew he what his speech was for his college. He would write it like he wrote it 8 years ago. Nothing big. He knew where he would be going to college. Same school that he and Massie were planning on going. Which was... Josh blinked a couple of times and he thought real hard. He couldn't remember the name of it. He tried thinking really hard and then he remembered the name.

They were planning on attending Columbia with Alicia and Chris.

"Nahh, not yet. I'll get to it." Josh walked over to the stove top and took out a plate in the cubert above. He placed four cinnamon rolls on his plate. He got himself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table across from his mom. He dug into his food. He felt like he hadn't eaten in forever.

"Oh okay. And hungry I see?" She glanced up real fast from her computer and watched her son practically eat the plate in the process. Josh rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Josh put his plate in the dishwasher and opened up the pantry and pulled out a double chocolate rice crispy treat and began to eat it. Ms. Hotz shook her head and continued to what she was doing.

"So what are you doing?" Josh asked curiously. His mom was never online this early in the morning. She was only really online to talk to some online friends and pay bills, sometimes she would online shop.

A wide smile appeared on her face, "I'm talking to his guy."

Josh raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, what sight?"

She chuckled, "Eharmony. Its something to do ever since your father left a long time ago. It sort of gets lonely around here when your not always home and you have grown up so fast. Your graduating soon."

Tears were forming in Ms. Hotz eyes. "So talking to a guy will help your lonelyness?" Josh asked curiously. He leaned up against a wooden chair and put all of his body weight on it.

"Yes!"

Josh laughed, "And you just can't get a hampster or a cat?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you have friends to hang with?"

Josh began to chuckle, "Nahh mom, I think i'll go meet some."

Ms. Hotz grumbled some choice words under her breath. "Go find something to do before I make you clean your bathroom and the pool. After the storm last night, there is a ton of leaves and twigs."

Josh shook his head, "I'm going to uhh- go hang out with Massie." Josh darted for the door before his mother could get another word in. He wasn't dressed the best, but messy was good. He didn't look gross so he didn't care. He grabbed his car keys and slid his Nike Shocks on his feet and walked outside to his Mercedes Benz. Ahh the good life.

He started it up, the car purred loudly and he spun out of the driveway and off too Massie's house he was headed. He didn't know why he said her house but he just did. It was something else to do instead of clean. When his mom threatened him to clean, it was serious.

Outside in the road was two little kids playing, Josh smiled and stopped for them to get their ball. He sure missed those days where he could play outside as much as he wanted and always had fun. Just like he was suppose to.

He pulled into the Block driveway and got out and rang the doorbell. The chimes rang throughout the house and soon enough someone answered it. Massie was standing in the doorway, rather surprised actually.

"Can I help you?" She asked curiously. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was in loose curls and she had little make-up on but somehow she still managed to take Josh's words out of his mouth.

"I, uhh-"

Massie stood their and placed her hands on her hips and rolled her amber orbs. She didn't have all day to stand there and wait for Josh to speak up.

"My mom was going to make me clean so I left and your up early and besides I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Josh blurted out. It was a miracle that Massie even understood any of what he said.

She nodded her and motioned him to come inside. "Nice to know that i'm sure place to go when you have to lift a finger to help your mom clean."

Josh sighed and looked around her house. It was sort of like he remembered, actually he really didn't remember much of it. Just mainly the hardest week of his life. He waited at Massie's house everyday hoping that she would come home and she never did.

"Come upstairs, my parents are sleeping in the living room. I'm surprised you didn't wake them up." Massie grabbed Josh's wrist all the way up the stairs, she clenched onto it tight and Josh felt like his circulation was going out of it.

"Geez." Josh grasped his wrist once Massie let go of it. They were standing in her room and she just shut the bedroom door. Now that he stared and looked around, her room still looked pretty much the same. Her bed was in the same place, same with her purple computer and her silver computer desk. Her bed was still colorful and the walls were gray and navy blue.

Massie smiled, "your fine. I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Nahh, thank you though." Josh spotted Bean, Massie's pug. Bean was cuddled up on his doggie bed. Bean waas just like Josh had remembered. Massie went downstairs to get herself something to drink.

Josh walked over to the bed and picked up the pug and held it close to him. He hadn't seen the dog in so long, it almost felt as if time had stopped and nothing was going to change or happen.

"Bean, I missed you." Josh laughed and petted the pug ontop of it's wrinkled head.

But then Josh noticed something, the green eyes. They looked so lively and familiar. He knew he had seen them somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. It was like they were stuck in his head but he couldn't put the eyes to a face at that moment.

"Poor Bean." Massie walked back into the room with a glass of white milk and a chocolate chip poptart. She stuck out her tongue and sat down next to Josh on her bed. "So are you okay?" She asked.

Massie had been worried about Josh, he had been acting weird and saying thank you and no thank you. He was actually having manners, which wasn't him at all.

"Oh yeah. I'm beyond okay. Why?" Josh asked trying to cover himself up. He knew that no one would believe him and they would laugh and say he was insane or something stupid like that.

Massie frowned but shrugged her shoulders. "Oh okay." And she took another bite of her poptart.

Josh smiled and began to talk with Massie. They talked about yesterday and music. He missed their conversations, their inside jokes, and just about everything and anything. He didn't think that everything could feel so right as much as it did. But he was sure glad that he was getting to spend the day with her.

_[Monkey See, Monkey Do]_

Josh and Massie decided that the Westchester Mall was a good place to go when you were dying of boredom. Josh drove but this time on the way there, they talked about games and how much they loved playing Mario.

Mario was a classic and everyone just had to love it, no matter what. If you didn't like Mario then you were just not normal.

"So where do you want to go?" Massie asked with her Prada purse on her shoulder. Josh yawned and shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care but his stomach sure did. It was beginning to grumble.

"I take it to the food court?" Massie giggled as she heard Josh's stomach making funny noises. "Oh yeah. Sounds good then we can go wherever else." Josh placed his hand on his stomach, he was hoping it would die down and not make such a distraction.

"Joshy." A high voice squealed. Massie cringed at the voice and Josh knew that voice out of anywhere. He was married to her for pete sake. Josh turned his head and Kristen was strolling down the Mall towards him. She had Skye Hamilton attached to her arm.

"Ugh." Massie groaned and rolled her amber eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and was pretty much pleading for them to leave.

"Hi." Josh said as Kristen and Skye approaced he and Massie.

"Hello. I've missed you. Why don't you answer or take any of my calls. We need to catch up." Kristen pretty much threw herself onto Josh. Josh shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know what to do, but out of the corner of his chocolate eyes, it almost looked as if Massie was hurt.

"Sorry i've been busy. College and stuff." Josh shrugged it off hoping she wouldn't whine bout him being here with Massie. But he knew her all to well. She probably was going to say something or make a comment.

"Ugh and yet you're here with her. Come see a movie with me and Skye now?" Kristen fluttered her eyelashes and acted all innocent. Josh paused and looked at Massie, he just couldn't ditch her and besides he was having a blast with her. He never had fun like that with Kristen. No way.

"Nahh, i'm spending time with Block. So i'll see you around." Josh turned around and began to walk with Massie towards the food court. Block? He smiled to himself, he was slowly coming back and hopefully he wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. He didn't want Kristen and he knew that now.

::::

_Alright, it may have been bad or rushed but i'm really tired and I want to sleep. So I hurried up and finished the rest of the chapter. Short chapter, I know. But i'm sorry. I'm so tired so bed is calling my name._

_Read and review? (:_

_Ciao, Kailin_


	8. Up All Night

_Gahh my sincere apologies for not updating sooner. I totally forgot I even had this story... after rereading it for the last twenty minutes or so I absolutely fell back in love with it. I want to finish this and maybe you all will love it. _

_I know I am probably the worst writer ever, I haven't finished like any of my stories. But I will, I promise. I am not starting any new ones until the ones I actually enjoy writing are finished. I know I feel bad about it all._

_I would like to say thanks to each and everyone of my readers, the ones who alert and favorite it, and my reviewers. You guys are amazing :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to J.A.W-osaurus_

**Chapter 8: Up All Night**

_[The nights far from over and i'm far from sober]_

These last two weeks have been great. Everything was falling right back into place. Josh hadn't had very many encounters from Kristen and he hadn't had very much homework either. He wasn't going to lie, it was quite awkward being back at school. He was reliving everything all over again. Except this time he was hopefully learning.

But the only thing was, things from the future were becoming blurry. It was hard remembering some of the things and writing his Columbia essay was very difficult. Most of it was just how he felt or he was winging it. Not much of it was from rememberence.

It was like his future was fading away from him as he was living in the past...

"This bonfire is great." Andy Ryans came up to Josh and Chris as the sat around the fire. Andy's hands were shaking as beer was slipping down the cup. He was laughing at nothing and strolled away, barely surviving the last fall he had.

Chris and Josh couldn't help but laugh. "Ahh these are the days we will remember at our college reunions." Massie giggled and took a swivvle of Apple Vodka.

"Amen." Kemp slurred as he looked around the Gregory Mansion. Girls were dancing on the picnic tables, slowly stripping their clothes off while the guys hollered and hooted. Massie rolled her eyes in disgust, she never understood how a girl could degrade herself that low.

"So Josh, have you filled out your Columbia essay yet? Because me, Chris and Massie have ours done already." Alicia asked while she leaned closer to Chris.

Josh sighed, "I am working on it I guess."

Deep down, that was the worst time of his life. He hated attending Columbia college. He hated the dorm rooms, he hated seeing Alicia and Chris snuggled up in the lounge every Thursday night watching horror films, he hated the food, he hated that everyday he was reminded of his past mistakes, and he hated that Kristen attended there.

That was one thing he held with him and was trying to not let go off. He had a reason why he was eight years in the past and he must not forget it.

"You guess?" Massie raised her eyebrows in concerned. Josh had been talking of Columbia ever since he was younger. From kindergarden up until now he admired Columbia. All he ever talked about was going to there to major in History and World History. Also he talked of nothing but playing soccer there. Columbia even offered him a soccer scholarship there.

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. Well I need to be heading home soon, you know, mom doesn't want me to exactly stay out late."

"You are driving after you have drank?" Massie stood up, glancing at her half wasted friend. He could barley stand straight and the night wasn't even far from over.

Josh laughed, "Ehh maybe i'll just walk, come get my Mercedez Benz tomorrow."

"I'll drive you home." Massie stood up and snatched Josh's keys out of his hands. She was not going to let him drive home for one and tomorrow than he would come see Kristen to get his vehicle. She was not going to allow that.

Massie never drank alcohol, she didn't see the need to. She was perfectly fine with her lemonade and ice tea.

"Alrighty than. Off we go." Josh laughed and tripped over the log, almost falling on his face.

"Joshy, maybe you should just stay here." Kristen stood over Massie and Josh as Massie helped Josh back onto his feet.

Josh's mind was spinning, just looking at Kristen, the way she was standing there in her seductive outfit, he felt some sort of lust for her.

"I've got it Kristen." Massie rolled her amber coloured eyes at the dumb blonde.

Kristen ignored Massie, "C'mon, I'll show you my room."

Josh froze, his confused mind was pondering the idea... Massie or Kristen? His best friend and the love of his life or the sexy and intriguing blonde.

"Maybe I should just stay here. It would save you the time of taking me home and that nonsense." Josh weakly said and avoided the shocked and yet sad look on Massie's face.

"Fine, whatever." Massie dropped Josh's arm, letting him fall back onto the ground. She walked away from him and didn't want to be anywhere near him.

_[And I think you should know, you deserve much better than me]_

Josh woke up in the place that was unfamiliar with him. He was lying in Kristen Gregory's bed, barely dressed, and Kristen was no where to be found. He leaned forward trying to recall last nights events. Than it occured to him, he hurt Massie's feelings once again.

"Shit." He groaned and looked around the room, searching frantically for the rest of his clothes. Did he really just do that to her? His mind was racing and his head was spinning. The last time he remembered blowing off Massie...

He couldn't remember. His head was spinning and pounding. Everything was blurry, like a fogged up mirror. He couldn't remember the future that he came from and he sure couldn't remember how he had let Kristen control him once again.

It was almost like remembering someone he never met.

He walked outside, the sun blinding his eyes. What time was it? He didn't even know. His eyes were hurting and he was tired as hell. He couldn't even remember much of last night. Did he really drink that much?

After searching a whole driveway full of cars, he found his Mercedes Benz with his keys and a note attached underneath the windshield whiper. He grabbed it and unfolded it to find Massie's handwriting...

_Hope you had a fun night._

_I see you chose the bimbo over your best friend._

_Don't bother to try and apologize. I'm use to it._

_-Massie_

Josh frowned and rubbed his eyes. He punched the hood of his car, no matter what it always seemed like he was screwing up. He screwed up in the past and he was screwing up now. He groaned and new he had to go to Massie's house to apologize even though she said not too.

Josh pulled his Voyager out of his pocket to find three missed texts. One was from Kristen, one was from Kemp, and the other was from Chris.

Ignoring them all, he pulled out of Kristen's driveway and headed towards Massie's house. On second thought, Josh pulled into some random driveway and headed home. He smelled terrible. The mix of sweat, vomit, and alcohol overwhelmed him.

After arriving home, he went upstairs to take a shower. Last night was crazy and he wasn't able to forgive himself for once again putting Kristen ahead of Massie.

_[We can do anything, we can be anything]_

"So did you have a fun night last night?" Kemp asked his one of two bestfriends. Josh shrugged his shoulders and searched his pantry for food.

"Yeah did you? Massie looked pretty pissed last night." Chris said while answering a text back from Alicia.

Josh groaned, closing the pantry doors. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "Yeah I know she isn't. I feel really bad, I tried calling her like a million times but she keeps ignoring everyone.."

Kemp shrugged his shoulders, "Well you do always blow her off for Kristen. I mean I think Massie gets annoyed when you ditch her and go sleep with Kristen. That isn't cool dude. Massie is nothing but nice to you and Kristen is nothing but a bitch."

Josh frowned, "I know, I know."

He knew, he definitely knew. Kristen was the devil. She was coniving, manipulative, evil, and much more. But he couldn't just say goodbye too her... she was his current future.

"So what are you going to do about it? I mean when are you and Massie finally going to date? Geez you guys love each other it is so obvious." Kemp questioned, staring at Josh right along with Chris.

"Dude we do not love each other. We are just friends." Josh tried to protest.

Kemp snorted, "Yeah thats what I said about Dylan and that is what Chris said about Alicia... Look at us now."

Josh rolled his brown eyes and ignored his friends. He knew he was just denying it. His friends knew him better than that. They knew Massie better than that. They knew how much he actually cared for her. Josh also knew if he didn't change his ways and hold onto the future than he wasn't going to learn anything from the past and his second chance would be all for nothing.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Chris asked, clasping his hands togther thinking of a plan.

_[Lets spend tonight ontop of the world]_

Massie walked down her staircase, hoping to find Alicia standing at the doorway. Instead it was Joshua Hotz dressed in a pair of Ralph Lauren Jeans and a Ralph Lauren Polo.

Without response, she went to close the door in his face, but by the luck of fate, he caught it just in time.

"Massie come on, I know what I did was way wrong. Like wronger than wrong, but please..." Josh paused and Massie opened the door, allowing Josh to step foot into her house. She was always so forgiving and Josh loved her for that.

"What? I don't have all day." Massie tapped her size 7 feet impatiently on her wooden floor.

"Sure you do. Now come on, I have a surprise for you." Josh reluctantly grabbed Massie's hand and drug her out the door and lead her to his vehicle. The whole plan was for Alicia to tell Massie that they were going somewhere but instead he was taking her somewhere.

"Okay..." Massie climbed into his car, listening to music the whole time Josh was driving. Everytime he tried talking to her, she either ignored him or gave him short, pity responses.

"We are here." Josh got out of his car and opened up Massie's, trying to be a gentleman.

"Where exactly are we?" Massie asked curiously, staring at Josh. They were currently in the middle of nowhere, and if Josh murdered her, no one would ever possibly know.

Josh placed his hand with hers and walked over the edge of the cliff and sat down, pulling her down with him.

"My dad, he use to come here. This was his favorite place out of all times. He asked my mom to propose here when he was back in high school. He use to bring me out here all the time when I was younger. He always told me, 'show no one unless no one is your someone.' So here I am ten years later, bringing someone out here. You know I don't ever know what happened to my parents. But this place is my favorite place. And I figured I would share my favorite place with my favorite person." Josh genuinely smiled, hoping Massie would forgive him.

He did mean everything. She was his favorite person, the way she smiled and laughed, it lit up the whole sky even with the stars or the sun.

Massie couldn't help but smile at that comment and she scooted closer to him, almost forgetting about what happened the night before.

These moments with Josh, were the ones she lived for.

_Gahh so how was that? Some Josh and Massie fluff :)_

_Please read and review!_

_Ciao, Kailin_


End file.
